


Teach Me Your Ways

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Algebra, BDSM, Based on a Tumblr Post, College, Desk, Dom!marinette, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, Makeshift Bondage, Marichat, Math, Restraints, Silly, Smut, blindfold, craft supplies, help me, not fully switch, puns, sin - Freeform, some Dom!ChatNoir, some sub!Marinette, sub!ChatNoir, teach me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Chat Noir finds Marinette struggling with an equation and offers to help her, but one question she asks... throws him off. (Inspired by a tumblr post with Ladynoir but I made it Marichat)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	Teach Me Your Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromedanewton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/gifts).



> **MiraculousMumma shared this Tumblr post and I wanted to write something using it. So... here we go. I hope you love it!!! Thank you, MiraculousMumma, for adding a few more jokes and puns to this. lol**
> 
> **Post is here: https://uncommonalistic.tumblr.com/post/625667160847663104/chat-noir-banging-a-pen-on-the-table-out-of**

Marinette was sitting on the balcony of her apartment, chewing on the end of her pencil, and looking over her algebra assignment. She was the worst at math, and it was a required class for her degree. She groaned and gripped her head in her hands, beyond frustrated with it. The familiar sound of something metallic strumming along the iron half wall of her balcony made her groan louder.

“Good evening, purr…incess.” Chat was perched on the railing with his boots rested on it and his gloved hands between them. His tail swung back and forth, making an obnoxious melody along the twisted metal bars. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her, “What’s wrong?”

Marinette groaned again and threw her pencil back down against her textbook, causing it to bounce along the page. “I can’t figure it out. I’m terrible at math, and I just don’t understand this damn problem at all. Why do I even need this as a required course for a stupid fashion degree?”

Chat Noir leaped down from the railing and walked up to her. He slammed his palm down onto the textbook and spread his clawed fingers, dragging it towards himself across the table like a cat.

He spun the book towards himself and smirked, “It’s easy, Marinette.”

Chat began to explain the quadratic equation to her, but it was all flying over her head and only making her more frustrated. He smiled and took in how confused she was. She was busily gripping her hair harder and becoming more stressed out by the minute.

“Come on, I’ll help you.” He slammed the textbook shut with his index finger in the way of the page, walking into her apartment to her desk.

Marinette rolled her eyes, grabbed her materials from the table, and followed him inside, shutting her double doors behind them. She peered up to see Chat Noir moving her crafting supplies to the corner of the desk in a neat pile. He folded and stacked her fabric and placed her cloth tape measure on top of it, along with her tomato cushion that held her pink and white flower-headed pins.

Chat grabbed one of her kitchen chairs and brought it over to the desk and gestured for her to sit with one hand on the back of the chair. “I promise that when I’m done with you, you’ll understand it.”

“Done with me?” She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest, holding her supplies against her breasts.

“Done showing you how to do your algebra assignment?” Chat was thrown off by her question.

“Right.” Marinette cleared her throat and sat down in the chair that he had brought over for her. “Why do you know so much about algebra?”

“It’s my strongest subject. I aced the entry test and was placed straight into Calculus.” Chat Noir shrugged and held out his hand for her pencil.

Marinette passed him her pencil and sighed, leaning on her fist with her cheek and watching him spin the textbook around to get a better angle to look over it. Chat thought for a moment and went through the quadratic equation in his head, trying to think of how to explain how to solve it to find the quadratic formula. He began to incessantly tap the pencil against the desk and Marinette flashed her glance at it, distracted by the sharp sound that it made against the wood. The more he thought about how to explain it in a way that she would understand, the harder and faster he hit the pencil against the top of the desk.

Marinette suddenly reached over and grabbed the pencil with her fist, “Stop that.” Chat glanced between the pencil and her eyes. “How would you feel if I banged you on the table?”

Chat Noir choked on spit as his mind went away from the equation to something darker. He didn’t know what the right answer was because suddenly his thinking process went from how to solve a quadratic equation to the statistics of how many times he could make Marinette cum.

“I-”

“What?” Marinette searched his gaze and watched him swallow hard and his pupils dilate.

“I don’t know the correct answer to that question.” Chat licked his lips and Marinette ran her fingertips down the pencil, barely touching his gloved hand, before running it back up to circle the eraser with her fingertip.

“Come on, it’s easy.” Marinette plucked the pencil from his hand and stood up, walking behind his chair. She gathered her hair up into a bun and used the pencil like a hair stick, holding it in place.

He swallowed hard as she placed her hands onto his shoulders, rubbing them and sliding them down his chest. She ran her nails back up along his leather suit and spun him around in the chair.

Chat Noir stared up at her with parted lips and widened eyes. “Marinette?”

“Well, kitty, tell me.” She straddled his lap and sat down, running her fingers up and down his right pec before flicking his bell and making it ring with a giggle. “How would you like it if I banged you on the table?” She slowly curled her fingers around his golden bell and yanked him closer. “Hm?”

His long blonde lashes lowered, and he suddenly purred loud enough for her to hear. A shiver ran down her spine and she shoved him back, getting off his lap and running her fingers along his belt. Chat’s gaze ran down to her hands as her fingers curled beneath the strap of leather and suddenly tugged, causing him to stand up and stumble. She pulled him against her body and slowly ran the tip of her nose up his chest to peer up into his chartreuse cat eyes.

“Are you going to tell me, or bug got your tongue?” She smirked and raked her teeth along her plump bottom lip, letting it go to bounce and draw his attention.

A smirk fell onto his lips and he grabbed her hips to make her sit on his thigh. He reached up to run his index claw softly beneath her chin, bringing her sultry gaze up to his. “Well, if there is one thing, I know about a hypothesis… it’s we won't know until we try it, I guess.” He winked at her and she tried to not laugh.

Marinette leaned forward and wrapped an arm around his neck, poking him on the nose with a smile. “You’re a dorkasaurus.”

“I’m a dorkasaurus? Princess, I think you are mistaken. For we are very much the same but-” Chat smirked and leaned in closer to whisper into her ear, “-we have a love unlike parallel lines.”

“What?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

Chat smirked and licked one of his fangs, “It’s a shame they’ll never meet.”

“Oh my God… I was going to do something fun with you, but now I’m rethinking it.” Marinette shook her head and giggled.

“You know what is odd?” Chat brought his index finger up to tap his chin.

“What? I’m afraid to ask.” Marinette sighed and watched the corner of his lips curl up. “Oh…. Here we go… What is it, kitty?”

“Numbers that aren’t divisible by two.” Chat bit his tongue and Marinette suddenly grabbed his bell and yanked him towards herself to cover his mouth and make him stop talking.

She broke the kiss, and he took the moment to throw another one at her. “Not all math puns are bad, just _sum-_ mmph!” Her mouth was on his within moments in a fire-fueled kiss.

He moaned and she got off his lap, tugging him and kicking the chair out of the way as she shoved him against her desk. He brushed her stuff off the table and used his hands to hop up onto it. She grabbed his bell and got between his thighs, running her hand down between them to play with the bulge that was pulsing against the skintight leather suit.

Chat panted and smirked as she slowly pulled his bell down, exposing his tan skin and muscular pecs and abs.

He peered at her and watched as her hands ran up his chest to slip beneath the tight material. His hair fell in front of his eyes more and the golden flecks reflected in the low light of her apartment.

“How about we add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and let’s multi-” Chat was interrupted by her yanking a drawer open and throwing something at his chest. He blindly, haphazardly, caught the packaged condom and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Pretend that is your parenthesis so you don’t parent this.” Marinette smirked and he burst out laughing.

His laughter was cut short when she shoved him back, causing his back to hit the desk with a grunt. She climbed up onto the desk and grabbed the cloth tape measure from the pile he had made.

“Take this, it’s dangerous to go alone.” She held the end and let it unravel.

“Or.. could I bring a friend?” Chat winked at her and she playfully slapped his cheek, causing fire to ignite in his cat eyes and a dangerous smirk to appear on his lips. “What? It’s _just a friend._ ”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “How about you give me a safeword and we see where this goes?”

“Pi.” Chat licked his lips and Marinette took his wrists and began to tie the cloth tape measure below his wrists, making sure they weren’t too tight.

“Good?”

“Pawsitively purrfect,” Chat wiggled his fingers, testing them out, and purred. He gasped as she slammed his hands above his head.

“Don’t move those cute paws, _mon petit Chaton._ ” Marinette sat back on his hips, tracing her nails down his body and rolling her hips.

He groaned and twitched as her bare pussy rubbed along his hardened length through the tight fabric. “ _Shit._ ”

She undid his belt and removed it from his suit. Chat licked his lips and peered up at her. She grabbed one of the bundles of fabric beside them and unfolded it.

“Close your eyes and bring your head up for me, please.” Marinette watched him lift his head enough for her to place the fabric over his eyes and tie it behind his head.

He licked his lips and relaxed his head back against the desk. She placed her hands beside his ears and slowly rolled her hips to brush her clit against the cold metal of his bell, eliciting a ring from it.

A moan escaped her lips as she leaned down to whisper against one of his cat ears, “Is this what you had in mind in that dirty kitty head of yours?”

He moaned as she brushed his pulsing cock with her pussy, while she teased herself on his bell, causing it to become slick with her arousal. “Better than what I imagined.”

“Good.” She licked along his cat ear and bit it.

She let it go and his cat ear flicked as he raised his hips to thrust against her. Marinette moaned and slid one hand between their bodies, exploring the curves of his abs before sinking her hand beneath the tight suit. Chat closed his eyes, and a bright green flash took over the room before he was left in only gloves, boots, and the mask beneath the fabric tied around his head. He tugged at the tape measure and smirked as he felt her slick sex rub against his hot shaft. Marinette grabbed the condom and ripped it up, reaching between them to roll it over his pulsing cock.

She gasped and moaned as the swollen tip pressed against her entrance and he thrusted into her.

Her tight pussy clenched around his hard cock and Chat groaned as she sank down onto him. “ _Fuck.. princess. You’re so tight._ ”

Marinette softly giggled and began to roll her hips, teasing her clit against his smooth pelvis. She gasped as her nails scraped against the table and she raised up and fell back down onto his cock. Chat growled and purred as she raised up, circled her hips with just his swollen tip inside, and then slammed back down. He groaned loudly and tilted his head back.

“ _Damn._ ” Chat licked his fangs and panted as she began to bounce up and down before slamming down against his hips to circle her own.

She rolled her hips backwards and forwards for a bit, placing her hands behind herself, on his thighs, to bounce up and down. Moans fell from her lips like a prayer and she fell forward to get down on her forearms. Her fingers sank and played with his soft hair and cat ears, tugging on them, as her tongue explored his warm mouth in a hungry kiss. Her hips never stopped moving and he raised his knees to dig his heels into the desk to fuck her harder and faster, taking the control away from her.

A smirk fell onto his lips as she broke the kiss to scream out and cum hard around him. He licked a fang as she braced against him to stop him from thrusting into her. He softly chuckled and she grabbed his face to make the smirk disappear before plunging down to steal a kiss from him again.

“Naughty, kitty.” Marinette teased and bit his bottom lip, raking her teeth along it before sucking on it.

A groan passed his lips, and he flexed his cock within her, feeling the pressure build as she began to rock her hips and bounce again. She let his face go to focus on how he swelled further within her, the smooth head brushing along her walls. She could tell he was close by how his body was acting. She grabbed his hands and sat back, continuing to roll her hips, as she placed his hands onto her breasts. She grabbed the hem of her dress and slipped it up and over her body, letting his gloved hands linger on her bare skin.

“You were expecting me, weren’t you, princess?” Chat smirked and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Well, you are almost here every night, Chaton. What’s a girl to think?” Marinette teased and felt his claws gently graze the swell of her breast. She undid the cloth tape measure and he suddenly grabbed her hips and sat up to carry her over to where he remembered a wall was. He stumbled slightly and Marinette undid the fabric blindfold, letting it fall to the ground with a giggle as he slammed her against the wall with his hand behind her head.

He thrusted into her harder and faster with his lips hungrily moving against hers. His tongue dipped into her warm mouth, seeking hers, as he chased his orgasm, feeling hers approaching again. Marinette broke the kiss and tilted her head back against the wall with her back arched to cum hard. Chat gripped her hair and tugged her head back down to capture her swollen lips in a kiss as he came hard.

He slowed his pace and slipped a hand between them to hold the base of the condom as he pulled out of her. She sighed and let her feet touch the ground, one at a time. Chat tied a knot in the condom and threw it away. He came back cleaning himself off with a tissue before using a clean one to run between her thighs. He balled them up and walked over to throw them away.

“Thank you.” Marinette grabbed her dress and slipped it back on before walking over to wrap her arms around his neck.

She closed her eyes as a flash of neon green appeared and he was back in his regular suit with a smile on his lips.

“Anytime. Now, how about I help you find the quadratic formula. For real this time.” Chat winked and she burst out giggling.

“Fine… Teach me your ways, oh great master. I am but your humble padawan.” Marinette giggled, unable to keep a straight face, and Chat suddenly burst out laughing.

“Aright, come on, my dorkasaurus. We can cuddle while you learn.” Chat gestured for her to follow him back to the desk.


End file.
